To Long Of A Vacation
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: During The Great Titan War #2, Paradis and Marley get some unexpected visitors. Their visitors soon find out that they have been gone for over 2,100 years. "Huh." Maria muttered. "I guess the Lotus Casino wasn't named after the Percy Jackson books."


**So sorry for being away and not writing anything for so long. I just did a forum and most of my time was spent on that. This came to me a while back and I only got around to writing it right now. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan, Hajime Isayama owns it.**

* * *

Paradis Island and Marley army forces clashed as soldiers and warriors alike fought against the other.

What they all didn't know, was that four beautiful (and incredibly hot) women standing and looking at the scene that occured in front of them.

"What." The long blonde haired woman growled. "Is. Going. ON?!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to notice their audience.

"Did a war happen when we left?" A woman with red hair pulled in a ponytail and wearing a tanktop and shorts asked, pulling her sunglasses off to reveal green eyes.

"What's with the weird clothing?" A woman with short black hair muttered, wearing a shirt tied with a hairbow to reveal her stomach and a bathing suit bottom with sandals.

"Don't know, but I like the man with the undercut." The curly brown haired girl in a pink sundress replied, eyeing Levi.

"Ummm, who are you?" Jean finally decided to ask.

The four blinked. "You don't know who we are?" The red haired woman questioned.

"No." Was everyone's response.

The blonde haired woman stepped forward. "I am Ymir Fritz," She announced. "And these are my daughters, Maria, Rose, and Sina."

"Wha sup?" Maria (the red haired) waved.

"Hi everybody!" Rose (the brown haired) replied cheerfully.

"...Hello." Was Sina's (The black haired) short response.

"Wait a second!" Connie spoke up. "Aren't you guys supposed to be dead!"

The four women blinked. "Ummm, no. We were only gone a couple of years." Ymir said.

"A COUPLE YEARS?!" Everyone yelled.

"No offense," Mikasa said. "But you guys were dead 2,100 years ago."

The four women just stared in shock. "Huh." Maria muttered. "I guess the Lotus Casino wasn't named after the Percy Jackson books."

"So let me get this straight." Sina said. "We, who thought we had only been gone a couple of years, have instead been gone for 2,000!"

"That means we missed the wedding!" Rose cried.

Ymir looked at the group until she saw the Marley. "What are you guys doing fighting the Eldians? I thought we were friends!"

"WE WERE FRIENDS?!" Everyone yelled, Ymir scoffing.

"Of course! Mary, or Marley was my best friend who helped me when I got my powers and when I went into labor!" She answered. "She and her people kept me safe from those who wanted to experiment on me."

"But how come you aren't dead by the thirteen year curse?" Armin asked.

"Thirteen year curse? What are you talking about-" Ymir stopped talking as she groaned. "Are you kidding me?"

"Mom, do you think they labeled you dead when you-" Sina started to say.

"Gave some of my power to my nine most trusted friends and went off for a vacation. Yes, I believe so." Ymir finished.

Maria looked at the walls. "COOL! What's that?" She asked.

"Wall Maria." Eren replied.

Maria blinked. "Why would someone give a wall the same name as mine?"

"Oh no, the three walls, Maria, Rose, and Sina are named after you." Armin explained.

"How stupid." The three girls said in unison

Ymir was talking to the titan shifters (Eren, Armin, Zeke, Reiner, Pieck, Galliard, and Annie) "You don't have to worry, the thirteen year curse was just a hoax and you can live till you die of old age." She told them.

As the titan shifters sighed in relief, they didn't hear Ymir mutter. "Hopefully."

"Yo," A voice said, causing Sina to look down and see Levi staring at her neck. "What is that?"

Sina looked down at her headphones. "My headphones, here." She placed them on Levi's ears as she restarted the song _Zombie_ she was listening to a little over ten minutes ago.

Sina watched Levi as he seemed to be listening to the music. "NOT BAD!" He yelled. Sina just laughed at his response.

"So let me get this straight," Jean said. "There is a thing where pictures like in a book can move?"

Maria gasped. "You don't even know what tv is?! That's it, I am introducing you to the _Star_ _Wars_ series!"

"Not the prequels though. They were terrible." Sina yelled to her.

Rose, meanwhile, was helping patch up the wounded. ' _A goddess.'_ They all thought as she kissed a boy's hand that was bandaged up.

"All better!" She chirped, leaving Falco to just blush at what happened.

Ymir started to write a list of what she needed to do. For example, get these people electricity, she didn't know how they survived without tv for so long.

"Ugh," She muttered. "This list is going to take forever to complete."

Hanji just watched the whole thing with confusion. "I didn't know my prayer to bring back the dead actually worked."

"Oh, I can also do that as well. Bring dead people back to life." Ymir announced, having heard Hanji's statement.

At the end of the day, Ymir had piles of papers consisting of the names of people she had to bring back from the dead.

Extra Scene

"Wait a second, you don't have any mangas?!" Sina shrieked.

"No." Connie answered. "What is a manga?"

Sina sputtered. "Only the most popular black and white comics ever created by the Japanese!"

"What's Japanese?" Reiner asked Eren.

"No clue."

Sina fished through her giant tote bag as she pulled out multiple books. "Here!" She shoved one into each chest that was sitting next to her. (Except for Levi, he stole Sina's headphones and was listening to songs on her Iphone) "I have Noblesse, Ouran, Fruit Baskets, Royal Tutor, Skip Beat, and many more. Just please read them!"

"Is she going to make them crazy obsessed with mangas?" Rose asked Maria.

"I have no idea." Maria replied. "Hey Sina, when do I get my Cloud Maker comics back?!"

"When I'm done with them!" Was Sina's answer.

"WHY DOES THIS SONG HAVE SO MUCH SWEARING?!"

"People thought it was popular back then!" Rose yelled to Levi.

"Man," Maria sighed as she took a sip of her water. "We're so old."

"Ancient, I might add." Rose said with a smirk.


End file.
